La mujer de Link
by Vampire zelda
Summary: Este es un ff completamente lemon la pareja es linkXzelda espero que sea de su agrado


La mujer de link

Este es mi primer FF. Lemon espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrutare hacerlo 

Era invierno, los campos de hyrule se habian tornado blancos, una fuerte tormenta de nieve habia asotado al castillo, link estaba al servicio de zelda como su protector. Todos los dias era lo mismo las innumerables clases de zelda acaparaban todo su tiempo, era agobiante tantas clases aunque la compañía de link le era grata pues le hacia menos tediosas sus clases.

Link: Princesa ya es hora de su clase de historia

Zelda: (con un puchero de no mas) por favor link no me siento bien, podriamos tomar un poco el aire en el ala norte de el castillo

Link acepto pues no podia negarle nada a zelda, al llegar era un pequeño puente de piedra que estaba resbaloso y a su alrededor el agua estaba congelada, zelda se sento en el puente pero sin darse cuenta callo hacia el agua congelada…

Link: PRINCESA!!!

Zelda yacia en el hielo link se apresuraba a saltar pero en eso…

CRASSH!!!! El hielo se vencio dejando caer a zelda al agua congelada, link no lo penso dos veces salto de inmediato y la saco rapidamente pidio auxilio llegaron los guardias link corria por los corredores de el palacion con zelda en brasos y la recosto en su cama encendio la chimenea mientras las sirvientas cambiaban a zelda con ropas secas, llamaron al medico lo mas rapido posible, el doctor les dijo que zelda estaria bien pero que necesitaba absoluto reposo y vigilancia las 24 horas link se ofrecio rapidamente solo fue a cambiarse las ropas mojadas y regreso al lado de la cama de la princesa.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas hasta que zelda empezo a delirar

Zelda: li… li… ayudame…

Link tomo la mano de la princesa rapidamente

Link: aquí estoy princesa

Zelda: t… quiero…

Link quedo confundido por aquellas palabras

Zelda empezo a mostrar signos de vida abriendo poco a poco los ojos

Link: princesa…

Zelda: link… que paso?

Link: usted resvalo en el puente lo…

Zelda silencio los labios de link con un dedo

Link sentia los delicados dedos de zelda en su boca comenzo acercase poco a poco zelda comenzo a enrojecer…

Zelda: link… (cerrando los ojos)

Poco a poco link fue abrazando a zelda sintiendo su aliento en su cuello se separo poco a poco y se encontro con los ojos de zelda tan tiernos y con un brillo extraño.

Link acaricio las mejillas de la princesa, sus cabellos, zelda ya estaba completamente ruborizada asi que serro los ojos una vez mas y link se acerco despacio y con cautela hacia los labios de zelda hasta que estos chocaron dandose un beso tierno, zelda con sus torpes movimientos abrazo a link acercandolo mas hacia su cuerpo… link se separo de zelda y las caras de ambos quedaron inmersas

Link: princesa yo… te… amo…

Zelda: link yo tambien te amo desde que te vi la primera vez. No hay dia que no piense en ti

Con estas palabas link levanto a zelda de sus arropadas cobijas dejando ver a zelda con su camisón de seda blanca y sus largos cabellos rubios callendo sobre el, link empezo a besar a zelda en la boca bajando después a su cuello, zelda se sentia tan amada y emocionada asi que empezo a abrazar la espalda de link despeinando sus cabellos dorados asi continuaron un rato hasta que un tirante del camisón se vencio por los forcejeos asi que link comenzo a besar los blancos hombros de la princesa recorriendo sus cuello la princesa no oponia ninguna resistencia hasta que el otro tirante se vencio link empezo su tarea nuevamente al besar los hombros desnudos de la princesa zelda empezo a quitarle su camisa dejando ver el perfecto torax de link y a la sorpresa de link zelda comenzo a besarlo por el cuello y torax queria compenzar las sensaciones que le habia hexo sentir, link tomo con determinación a la princesa y fue desabotonando el camisón de la princesa quitandoselo por completo dejando a zelda solo con su ropa intima link obsevaba con detenimiento cada parte de zelda…

Zelda: te gusto?

Link: pero si eres hermosa…

Link comenzo una vez mas a besarla en el cuello pero con un rapido movimiento la volteo quedando su espalada de zelda en el torax de link, link comenzo por besar la espalda de zelda hasta abrasarla por detrás y tocar los senos de zelda por arriba de la ropa intima pero esto no duraria… pues link empezo a meter su mano por debajo del sostén de zelda… provocando que zelda comenzara a gemir, lo cual éxito mas a link , link se desiso de brasier de zelda y voltendola hacia a el la puso con sumo cuidado en la cama y comenzo a quitarse las botas y el pantalón mientras zelda observaba con pena pero con curiosidad después link quedo arriba de la princesa y comenzo a besar los delicados senos de zelda mordiendolos y jugando con ellos con su lengua por su parte zelda seguia gimiendo en un trance y jugando con los cabellos de link, hasta que link subio hasta la cara de zelda y silencio sus gemidos con un beso apasionado.

Link: te amo…

Zelda: yo tambien (ha ha ha)

Link desliso su mano hasta las pompies de la princesa apretandolas con suavidad y quitando la ultima prenda de zelda link bajo hasta aquella zona y empezo a besar a zelda en el abdomen y subio una vez mas hacia su boca después con su mano fue tocando las partes de zelda provocando que zelda gritara y gimiera mas…

Link al escuchar esto paro un momento

Link: te duele?

Zelda: no… es que ha ha (comenzando a besar con pasion a link)

Zelda tomo la ultima prenda de link y la desliso hasta el piso dejando ver a link completamente desnudo lo cual provoco que zelda tuviese curiosidad por tocar a link lo cual hiso con suma delicadeza lo cual provoco que link empezara a gemir y sonrojarse asi que sin mas tomo a zelda de sus manos imposiilitandola para moverse habia llegado el momento asi que zelda veia de frente a link, link separo las piernas de zelda y se coloco en posición para entrar en ella asi que link comenzo a entrar en zelda haciendo que zelda gritara un poco de dolor, la segunda vez fue mas despacio hasta que zelda se acostumbrara, zelda lo estaba disfrutando asi que empezo a acelerar mas el ritmo pronto link comenzo a sudar al igual que zelda que solo decia lo mucho que amaba a link y link tambien lo decia y le daba besos zelda tenia la espalada de link y gemia cerca de su oido cada gemido era lo que mas exitaba a link hasta que al fin los dos ya no pudieron mas y quedaron rendidos en la cama abrasados entre las sombras de la noche.

Link: zelda perdoname no devi…

Zelda: link te amo y eso es lo que ahora importa, nunca te alejes de mi

Link: zelda te amo con todo mi corazon.

La luna llena se asomaba en el reino de hyrule y dos amantes correspondian admirando a esa luna que los habia llenado de amor aquella noche 

Muy bien este fue un capitulo y espero que el unico al menos que me salga una idea loca para continuarlo como bien dije fue mi primer ff lemon asi que no sean tan duros en la critica y porfa dejen un review

ATEE

VZ


End file.
